As is known, MBSFN (Multicast Broadcast Single Frequency Network) transmission for eMBMS (Enhanced Multimedia Broadcast Multicast Service) is negotiated as a basic feature of version 9 of eMBMS. For an efficient and correct MBSFN transmission, it is necessary to utilize the same radio resources to simultaneously transmit the same content data packets in the air. It is clear that the MBSFN transmission requires some coordination including resource allocation, radio configuration and scheduling, among multiple related eNBs (base stations). On the other aspect, service multiplexing is supported in version 9 of eMBMS to take the gain of radio resource efficiency into account.
Here, it needs to be pointed out that the applicant of the present application has proposed dividing the MBMS services for MBSFN transmission into two types. One is statistical multiplexing services and the other is non-statistical multiplexing services. Those services having the same QoS requirement of BLER (Block Error Rate) (e.g. having the same modulation coding scheme) may be multiplexed as one MAC PDU (Media Access Control—Protocol Data Unit), which is known as statistical multiplexing. All services multiplexed to one MAC PDU are defined as one service group. This is a general idea of statistical multiplexing proposed by the applicant and has been agreed by 3GPP (Third Generation Partnership Project).
However, the prior art only provides a general description of multiplexing MBMS services without taking into account the details of how to multiplex the MBMS services.